Finally
by sevenofmine
Summary: Kitten doesn't get a single kiss in the whole movie. So I wrote this OneShot-Story for her that she can finally feel being loved again...


Chapter 1

It had been a long time. She had never looked back or toyed with the idea of returning. She had always felt confident and she had always moved on and continued her life with no matter how desperate it seemed. She walked on the streets.

She went slowly because she didn't know where to go. It was like so often before, she was alone and had no idea where to continue. It didn't matter. She walked on self-confidently and ignored the glances by other people when they realized that she was a man.

Somehow Kitten missed Charlie but she knew that she was lucky with her new boyfriend.

It was already dark, well, it was around eleven o'clock.

Kitten hoped she wouldn't have to sleep on the streets again. Last time she nearly had got raped by a man with a gun. She stopped in front of a big disco. It seemed overcrowded, perfect for not being noticed. She entered and tried to pass a way through the crowd. She went to the bar and sat down.

She watched the crowd dancing, she watched the girls showing their bare breasts. Kitten smiled. She ordered a cocktail from the barkeeper. She needed something strong to pass the night. She has been alone now for one week since she had left London. She never wanted to return to the Father or to Charlie. She had decided to write her mother a letter, explaining everything.

She had put it on the doorsteps before she had run to the tube station to finally flee. She didn't even know where to flee from.

She just wanted to get away, far, far away.

She nipped the cocktail and felt the alcohol drowning down her neck. It felt warm although it was ice cold. She looked around. 'Hey', he heard a voice and turned around. A man was sitting there, smiling at him.

'You're not from here, are you?' he smiled.

Kitten shook her head.

'I'm Dean', the other man said.

'Well, my name's Kitten', she said. She knew that a lot of people were confused by that even if they didn't see her true gender.

'You're not English.'

'That obvious?' she asked. She had nearly said anything.

'Let me guess, you are not Scottish either.'

Kitten slightly nodded.

'Wales would be too near, but you're native speaker.'

Kitten smiled at the man. He was tall, dark brown haired and very, very hot. He seemed to be a bit older than her.

'Ah, wait, Ireland, right?'

She nodded. 'That's impressive. So, you're from here?'

He nodded. 'Yeah, grew up in London and moved here one year ago. Well, here are the best parties for more than a three hundred kilometers surrounding', they both laughed.

'So where do you live?'

Kitten shook her head. 'I…left my…I wanted to start a new life. You know, I had a very…difficult time.' She didn't know how to express herself to a stranger. She had become a bit unsure since she had lost all the people who had been significant in her life. Although she was the the one who had decided to leaved them.

'Tell me', he smiled. 'I've got time and nothing to do tonight.'

He was so gentle.

* * *

><p>After a few cocktails Kitten found herself back on the street, but this time in the arms of Dean. He held her as she was unstable to walk after so much drinking. He brought her to his home.<p>

'You live here?' she asked when they entered. He nodded and put her on the couch.

'Oh I am so happy to have you met' Kitten said in her squeaky voice. He sat down next to her and put the blond strand of hair off of her face.

'You're so cute', he said and bend over nearer to her.

He came close but she held her hand in front of his mouth.

'I…am not a girl', she said.

At least, she wasn't that drunken to be taken for a girl by perhaps a hetero man.

'I know', he smiled. 'You're so cute.'

She let her hand feel over his cheek, his shoulder and his neck. He stepped above of her and their faces nearly touched.

He lay down and she felt his chest be pressed on his.

It felt so good. She felt being loved again and somehow she had the feeling that this time it was different.

'I love you', she whispered in her high voice and finally she got the kiss she had yearned for such a long time.

It felt so good and she thought that she had never been so happy ever before.

**I thought that as Kitten doesn't get a single kiss in the whole movie she should at least get one in this FanFic. She whould have gotten more tenderness and love in the film as she is such a pretty girl.**

**Please review!**


End file.
